


Rouse

by iimnotokay



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimnotokay/pseuds/iimnotokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yin ponders and ponders about emotions... Until she gets to the subject of Hei. YinHei. One sided, one shot. A whole lot of fluff. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rouse

The girl stared down at her numbing, cold feet. She felt a familiar sensation as ripples circled her slender figure, extending towards the dark edges of the stream.  
Yin had trouble describing how the sensation felt. Was it... happiness? Joy? Sadness? Anger?

How could she know? To her, it felt the same as everything else. And she knew that wasn't going to change anytime soon. In fact, she doubted it would ever change. She hadn't felt anything since that day, and if it stayed like that, who was Yin to complain?

She would never experiance the lows in life. The pain of losing someone. The feeling of heartbreak.

But did she feel heartbreak? Long ago, when she tried running away from her acursed home, away from all of her problems and such? She must have. Had to have... There was no other reason to run away, correct? Though she was only young and immature. She didn't have much common sense back then, she supposed.

Yin briefly pondered on this subject. Heartbreak. She couldn't even remember how she felt back then. What was heartbreak? It couldn't be literally, obviously, because your heart simply could not break itself in half as if it was a rock or such.

Did you even feel heartbreak in your heart? Or was it a sentiment in your gut? A knotting, twisting feeling in your stomach that made you want to spew your guts out which was so often described by romance authors?

Was heartbreak just made up? A complete illusion of the mind and body...

There was no point in asking herself these questions. She certainly was not going to find the answer anytime soon...

A swift breeze danced itself through Yin's long, silver locks clasped in a silk, purple ribbon. The breeze tickled her face and, to her dismay, interupted her wonderful ripples in the calm water. She blinked slowly, hearing a cat mewing in the distance. Mao had arrived at long last.

"Didja find him?" The cat inquired slyly, hoping to catch Yin off-guard. His hopes were abruptly crushed at her monotone reply.

"No."

The two stood in a comfortable silence. Silence was nice, silence was golden. Silence didn't annoy you. Silence didn't hunt you down, lie to you, call you names or scream at you.

Silence was one of Yin's favorite things, honestly. Then again, there weren't a lot of things that Yin disliked. What was there to dislike in her life? She had a few close... friends, you could say. Friends... Teammates... It was all the same thing in the girl's sightless eyes. If you could trust them, you were close enough to call them friends. Bam. End of story.

Though sometimes she wished she could just see what they looked like...

Being blind wasn't all that bad, really, but the only downside was that you couldn't see what people looked like. And maybe that it wasn't very easy to see incoming danger or anything that sorts...Yin would just guess and guess until she thought she got their appearances right. Usually a person's appearance would go well with their voice, and that was exactly what Yin used to mold her friend's looks in her mind.

Which made her wonder what Hei really looked like. He'd have to be pretty handsome, right? Since those silly girls on thier missions always seemed to fall utterly in love with him.

Yin nearly scoffed. Love.

What was love? Was it spending countless hours searching for a 'friend' that seemed to get himself lost? No. That was just Yin's job. Yin was nearly useless for the Syndicate other than her tracking powers. In fact, if she never became a doll, she wouldn't be in this position at all.

Eavesdropping and tracking down Hei, as usual. If he only kept a microphone or a chip or something on him, she wouldn't be out here right now.

Though Yin honestly couldn't complain. She didn't mind being out in the dark night, out in the middle of a stream of some sorts. Her dress just barely evading the cold waters beneath her.

Yin had a wonderful infinity for water. Water and the moonlight...

So, no. She was in no position to complain about her job. If she could love anything, she was sure that she loved her job. But, she forgot what love was like, so she didn't have a clue what exactly she felt about all of this.

And she had to like it somewhat... To choose to stay with the Syndicate rather than leave with Elis and go home. Yes. There was definately something about this job or these people that had wanted her to stay...

Was it just the job? No, it couldn't have been.

Was it perhaps the job and her friends? Most likely. Mao wasn't too bad to be around. Huang may be a little resentful and hateful to the dolls and contractors, but deep down he hopefully meant well. And Hei...

Yin felt so strange when she thought about Hei. Something that she didn't get when she was around with other people. It just barely made itself known when she heard Hei speak briefly about the upcoming assignment, or the slight pang of sensation in her body when she finally seemed to track him down.

There was just something about Hei... Something completely and totally undefinite to her. Something that she'd need to think about. Something that just might develope into something bigger than it should, making a much bigger impression on her than it should.

Something that seemed to make her anxious and sickenly worried at the same time, if she'd be able to feel those emotions.

Though could she?

Maybe a little.

Maybe just enough to make themselves known to her.

This whole thing was becoming somewhat... How could she call it? Aggravating? Troublesome? Annoying? Frustrating? They all seemed to fit pretty well.

And that was when she felt it. That tiny, troublesome pang that ran through her think, delicate figure.

She had found Hei at last.

"Got him." She spoke indifferently, Mao shortly sitting next to her on the concrete.

"Alright." Mao began, sitting back up, stretching. "Let's go."

The two hesitantly walked to the northeast, getting closer and closer to Hei with each and every silent step they took.

And maybe, just maybe, Yin would speak up about her confused self and make her thoughts known.

Or perhaps, as usual, she would keep to herself and follow her orders like a good girl...


End file.
